Luna's Reign
by CrimsonBlossom'sTear
Summary: With Celestia's passing Luna must take control of Eauestria. Like her sister's reign before her Luna and the new Elements of Harmony must face trial after trial for the sake of their home. And secrets kept for thousands upon thousands of years will surface. Rating T cause I'm paranoid but there won't likely be anything too bad. Don't own Luna/Celestia/Equestria or other charecters


**INTRO**

600 years passed since the adventures of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Needless to say five of the six elements have died of old age. Six new Elements of Harmony have been born but none know yet. Princess Luna's rule is about to begin, and like Celestia before her, many trials await her and the new Elements, beginning with the awakening of an ancient evil.

Princess Luna looked to her sister with confusion. "Celestia? Why must I raise the sun this morning?" Celestia, the elder of the sisters, smiled at the sibling she adored, "I just want to see if you can do it Luna." Luna shrugged, not thinking much about her sister's odd behavior. She closed her eyes and focused, her horn beginning to glow as the sun began to rise, slowly at first then at a steadier pace. Luna looked at the sun where it now sat, high in the sky with wide eyes. Then turned with joy to where Celestia stood only to find her beloved sister lying on the ground. Alarmed she called for the guards and tried to wake her. Opening her tired eyes slowly Celestia smiled faintly at her younger sister, "You have done well Luna. And now you will be Equestria's ruling princess. Take care my sister." When Celestia closed her eyes again her abilities faded and she reverted to her original form, a white unicorn with a smooth light pink mane and tail, smaller in size like a regular unicorn, her crown rolling from her head with her collar like necklace obviously too big and her hooves no longer in her golden shoes. Luna began to cry as the thought dawned on her that her sister would not wake again. The arrival of the guards did nothing to calm the broken-hearted Luna as she was left to explain between sobs that Celestia has passed. Luna had the guards send word throughout the land that Princess Celestia had died. Spending the rest of the day in her room Princess Luna cried herself to sleep.

Years passed and Princess Luna settled into her new role peacefully. As time moved on through another hundred years Princess Luna obtained the god-like power and the upgraded appearance that came with it. She now stood as tall as Celestia had, her mane and tail grew in length and carried the image of a galaxy as they waved in an ever present but never felt wind, taking on a twist in the middle of both. She still wore silver but the collar like necklace was more decorative with designs carved into it and sapphires and diamonds scattered about mimicking stars. Her silver shoes rose up to her knee with sapphires and diamonds decorating them. Her crown was larger and followed the same theme. One night she suddenly found herself walking in her dreams, through a cloud of bright colors. Looking around she saw a figure step into view, Celestia. She was in the form she took in foal-hood, and in death. She smiled, truly for the first time in centuries, for only a moment. Then her smile fell as she looked at Luna. "You must ready yourself sister. Your first trial as Equestria's leader will soon begin. You must locate the new Elements of Harmony and prepare for the arrival of a new foe. You will find the information in the library." With her message delivered the vision faded and Luna found herself waking. She took a deep, steadying breath she stood from her bed and, with a new determination she strode from her room to the royal library.

After hours of searching she found what she was looking for, a book on an ancient legend, far older than even Celestia. This book told of a horrific race of ponies, these Vamponies would take flight with bat-like wings in the dead of night and snatch any pony they saw, would even break into a pony's home, and take them to the sky, draining their blood. Their king was an alicorn, Shadow Veil. He drained more than blood from his victims; feeding only on unicorns and drained them of magic to enhance his own. He became so powerful that he was able to block out the sun during the middle of the day and took control of all Equestria. Every species of pony feared him, from the humble Earth Pony to the elegant Crystal ponies. The ruling princess and her younger sister knew they must defeat him so their ponies no longer need fear him. They took flight and went to the castle of Shadow Veil. When they got there they issued a challenge to him and the elder princess took command of the fight but lost. Shadow Veil stole her magic as the younger sister, the princess of kind emotions, became furious. She lost her temper for the only time in her life and took on the form of god-like power, the form ruling princesses now wear, and that princess fought with the fury of the sun itself. After a long battle the elder princess saw her sister was in trouble and used the last of her magic to dispel Shadow Veil's power. Noticing the trick he used what power originally belonged to him to attack the fallen princess and, seeing an opening, the younger princess managed to seal away the Vampony king within a stone. He shouted a curse with his final breath that he would return in 10,000 years and revive his race, which disappeared with him, to once again take control of Equestria. The stone was locked away in a hidden place and the location lost with time. Princess Luna closed the book and returned it to the shelf. Turning and leaving the library she set out to locate the new Elements of Harmony.


End file.
